


As we dance in dark suspension

by BrittSama



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU, Characters are in their mid twentie's, Depictions of murder and injury, Detective!Diana, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mentioned violence, SerialKiller!Akko, Slow Burn, Years later au, murder obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittSama/pseuds/BrittSama
Summary: After graduating, Diana cavendish has chosen to become a detective to solve crime in the world of magic. But when a case eerily similar to one that she had worked on nine years ago suddenly pops up, she looks for help from an unlikely ally.





	1. Dirty diana

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I just came up with this au today affer watching Hannibal and way too many forensic file's episode's soooo... Uh yeah. Also sorry if the character's are ooc I've never written for lwa and this au take's place in a much more darker setting than the original show

_ File number: 2467  _

 

_ Patient name: Atsuko kagari.  _

 

_ Birth date: 6-25-01  _

 

_ Alias: The wicked witch of luna nova.  _

 

_ Cell block D 301  _

_ \--- _

Diana looked over the file in her hand once more, she was truly stuck on this case. But was coming here really her last option? Had she really come to this big of a dead end that she had to come here, come to  _ her? _

Her stomach fell, and her heart was in her throat, at the site of the large metal doors separating her and a ghost from her past.

“Are you ready ma'am? Would you like me to come with you?” The guard in front of the door asked her, he seemed uneasy.

But then again this cell block was holding the most dangerous and insane criminals in the magic community, she doesn't blame him.

“I can handle it by myself, thank you.” As she spoke she tried hard to keep her usual calm demeanor, but it wavered slightly due to the sudden anxiety she felt pressing against her chest.

And with that said, the guard unlocked the door and she stepped inside, the door's locked behind her.

The cell block wasn't what she expected, it was all white and oddly clean, instead of bar's attached to the cell's it was large see through panels made of thick glass.

It didn't look anything like what she imagined a prison would look like.

But maybe that's cause this is the psych ward.

She noticed the person of her interest all the way down the corridor, it wasn't that hard to find considering there had only been around seven cells- or rooms, in this case.

And It seemed like  _ she _ had the biggest one.

The sound of her heels echoed as they clicked with each footstep on the marble floor. Inmate's began pounding at the clear panels, and others shouted profanities at her as she walked.  _ “Just ignore it, stay calm.”  _ The detective thought to herself, she walked faster to the end of the room.

That's when she finally saw her, the bad memory she couldn’t forget, subject of her wet dreams and her nightmares.  

“Akko..” Diana felt like she was going to vomit.

Atsuko kagari, the girl who Diana went to school with.

The girl who had been chosen by the Claiomh Solais.

The bubbly girl who wanted to be a magical stage performer, just her idol Shiny chariot.

The girl who diana once fell in love with.

The girl who murdered nine witches in cold blood.

She sat in a single chair in the middle of the room, it seemed to be the only piece of furniture, at least the other inmates in this block had beds. She wondered why akko only had a singular, and rather uncomfortable looking hard chair.

The girl bound in a straitjacket spoke finally, but she never turned her head up to face Diana. “Diana walked up to me, She said I'm all yours tonight. At that I ran to the phone, saying baby I'm alright...”

“E-Excuse me..?” The detective questioned, obviously confused.

“Just an old song i used to like,” The brunette finally looked up to meet Diana's gaze. “Have you ever heard it?”

The detective finally got a good look at the girl In the cell, her hair was cut up to her chin, she also doesn't have her signature bangs anymore, instead she keeps her hair parted to the side, it was messy, but it looked like she had styled it that way.

Diana thought it looked lovely.

She also got a good look at her face and how it had matured, it looked slimmer like she lost all her baby fat. And her cheek bones were more prominent and shapely as well. All in all akko had grown up to be even more beautiful than she was before, despite doing so in a cell.

“It's been a long time ak-” Before diana could finish her sentence, akko had cut her off. “I asked you a question diana, it's rude of you to not acknowledge that.”

“It's also quite rude to cut someone off,” the blonde girl sighed. “And yes, I heard it once a long time ago.”

The bound girl smiled and stood up from her chair, she walked up to the glass panel separating the two of them. Akko must have gone through some sort of growth spurt in the years that she's been locked away because now diana was the shorter one, akko had at least two inches of height on her.

“So, Dirty diana, what do you want from me?” The brunette smiled, diana could immediately tell she was trying to mimic the bubbly persona she had as a teenager, but it wasn't working for her, it just put a bad taste in the detective’s mouth.

“What makes you think I want something, and i just don't want to visit an old friend?” The detective shot back.

“Because you have not once visited me in the  _ nine _ years I've been locked in this box.” The bound witch pressed her forehead again the panel, her red eye's burrowing deeply into diana’s own deep blue ones. “I also know that you've come seeking help to catch the murderer on the new case you've been working on.”

Diana froze, and akko smirked.

“How do you know about that..” The detectives tone was quiet.

“I have my sources, Dirty diana. You're not my first visitor in the nine years I've been here, you know.”

“Who told you that? This case is highly classified.” Diana was tired, she's been running on four hours of sleep for the past two weeks while she tried to crack this case. And now it appears someone has been telling akko the details, but how did anyone know she was even coming here? She hasn't told a single soul.

“I would prefer to keep my sources to myself. So tell me, Dirty diana. How can I help you. and if I do what's in it for me? A conjugal visit, i hope.” Akko emphasized her word's by flicking her tongue against the glass in a lewd manor, Diana turned her head, a guilty blush of heat spread across her cheeks.

“Stop calling me ‘Dirty Diana’ it's indecent.” she spat out, obviously starting to lose her patience with the bound witch. “If you help me solve this case.. I'll work on getting your sentence reduced.”

The brunette laughed, it was a dry unhumorous sound. It wasn't the old bubbly chuckle Diana had fallen in love with, it was bittersweet. But it would still be on Diana's mind for much time to come. “I have fourteen life sentences placed on my head, what would they reduce it to, only ten? I'll pass on that.”

“What do you want then?” The detective crossed her arms.

“That conjugal visit sounds pretty good..” Akko smiled when she saw diana freeze up and stutter. “I'm only joking, but I do have one request.”

The detective regained her composure, at least the brunette still had somewhat of a sense of humor. “And that is?”

“Get me out of here, I didn't commit those murders.” The brunette spoke, with a straight face.

Diana thought she might have been joking again, but based on the girl’s serious expression she knew she wasn't. and with a heavy heart, she sighed as she stepped close to the glass, gently placing her own forehead against where akko’s was. “We both know that's not true, Atsuko.” The detective felt her heart break for the millionth time over this girl in the past nine years, She truly was delusional.

The brunette reared her head back and slammed it as hard as she could into the panel, causing diana to jump back.

“That's bullshit and you know it cavendish!” The imprisoned girl yelled out accusingly at the detective. There was blood dripping down her face from a gash on her forehead. “I didn't do it, it wasn't my fault!”

Diana was speechless, she truly was.

She wanted to help her, she knows she doesn't deserve help, she knows that she's a monster. But all she can see is a teenage girl laughing as she levitated off of the ground with a broom for the first time. Part of her wanted to take akko in her arms and never let her go, but another part of diana- The  _ main _ part of Diana, wanted akko to fry in a chair.

But witches don't believe in the death penalty.

“Diana, you have to believe me- Please it's akko, it's me! I would never do something like that!” The brunette sobbed pitifully.

For a moment, Diana saw a scared little witch peeking through a cold exterior, and she realized that akko wasn't as scary as she pictured she would've been, she was just crazy.

Diana just stayed quiet, just like she did when they had dragged akko away.

She couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed, but the crying girl had calmed down a while ago. But the silence between them was louder than akko’s sobbing.

Diana couldn't bare to look at her, she didn't have enough strength to lift her eye's up from her shoes.

“Diana,” Akko spoke up, her voice once again calm and collected as it had been when the detective first arrived.

“Yes, atsuko?” She still refused to meet her gaze.

“I'll help you.”

The detective’s ears perked up.

“I can't give you what you want.” Diana spoke bitterly.

“That's okay, because if i help you, you'll have to come see me again, and i would like that.” The brunette sounded hopeful, it hurt Diana's heart that akko’s only two wants were: freedom, and seeing her.

“Thank you, I'll be back.” Diana didn't wait for akko to say goodbye as she turned on her heels and left.

And as she left, Her heart broke for the millionth and first time.

  
  



	2. The wicked witch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana goes to therapy and attempts to confront the demons of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhh sorry for the like almost 2 months long update wait I wanted to finish up my other story before I started another multiple chapter one so let's goooo

_ October 17th, 2025. 4:05 pm _

“How did visiting Miss kagari go, diana?”

Diana sat on the chair across from her therapist. At first she detested the idea of seeing a shrink, but after andrew had pestered her about it for months and months, she had finally caved in and agreed. But it was a dubious agreement, seeing as the young politician had already paid for a few of the first sessions, thusly forcing diana into visiting the therapist, that little bastard.

She had only meant to go to those first initial sessions just to get him off of her neck. But that was a long time ago, and she's now been seeing this therapist for the last three year's or so.

“It was.. An experience, to say the most. I haven't seen her since.. That day. And after visiting her now, it just brought back a lot of memories that I've been trying to repress.” The young detective played with the hem of her sleeve as the doctor had wrote down what she said.

“In my opinion, I think it was a good thing that you visited her, she has been the topic of most of our sessions.” As the therapist spoke, Diana realized just how much his voice actually irritated her. It was so calm and condescending, But then again she supposed that what she must sound like to others. “I would like to discuss something, this is a topic we haven't brushed on much, yet it honestly seems to be the source of your problem's.”

Diana sighed. “Do we really have to?”

“Well, we don't have to do anything, we can just keep talking about your mother's passing and how it affected you. And your mixed feelings for Miss kagari. like we have been doing for years now. But you haven't been making any sort of progress, nor will you if we don't go to the root of thing's.” The doctor looked at her, he looked tired.

Diana was also tired.

“It all started when I was seventeen.”

\---

_ July 7th, 2016. 9:07 am _

The summer sun shined down beautifully against luna nova academy, although the heat radiating off of it had been  _ awful _ .

“Gahhh! Diana i feel like I'm gonna melt! Can we take a break and go get some ice cream?” The younger witch, Atsuko kagari, pouted. Diana could only smile at the cranky brunette. Akkos flight skills have improved quite a lot in the last eleven months, and ever since the noir missile crisis had ended diana had insisted upon being her teacher, the blonde girl couldn't have been prouder. “We have been out here for a while, and I suppose it is quite humid.. I wouldn't mind taking a break either.” Diana ran her fingers through the brunettes sweat covered bang's, which were stuck against her forehead. She grimaced at the amount of sheer moisture and wiped her hand off on akko’s sleeve, much to the shorter witches displeasure.

As they walked inside, Akko had wrapped herself around her girlfriend's arm. Diana couldn't help but to blush at the physical contact. The two young witches, who were both now in their second year at the academy, and had both been dating officially for two months.

Diana couldn't be happier.

“I heard from Chariot, that Croix is going to test the cure for the wagandia sickness tomorrow.” The bubbly witch spoke.

“Huh, really? She came back to the academy last week, I wonder why she's waited this long to try it.” The older witch had pondered the thought for a few seconds before akko spoke again. “I guess they wanted to catch up with each other, I mean they haven't seen each other in almost a year. Plus poor Chariot has spent everyday waiting for her since she left. They're childhood sweethearts finally reunited in adulthood, isn't that cute?”  

“Would you consider us sweethearts, Akko?” Diana looked over to akko as they continued their walk towards the cafeteria.

“Yeah of course! You're definitely my sweetheart Diana, I love you!”

“I love you too”

\---

_ July 8th, 2016. 3:33 am. _

“I-I don't know how anyone could d-do this.” Chariot sobbed, the tears leaking down and staining her cheeks like heavy droplets of rain. Akko had been sitting down beside her mentor and idol, the young witch had been almost equally as devastated as she attempted to comfort the red haired professor.

Moment's ago Chariot had ran frantically into the headmistresses office at the late hour of three am, screaming bloody murder.

Luckily the headmistress usually held important meetings late in the night, diana just so happened to be at this one.

But soon after the panicking red haired witch led the others back to her place of residence on school grounds.

The blonde witch made her way pass the two heavily upset witches as the head mistress lead her into the small hallway of the building, where she saw a sight which she knew would forever haunt her.

“C-Croix..?” Diana quickly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress the urge to vomit.

This explains why Chariot was so upset, her lover was murdered.

After taking a few minutes to regain her composure Diana studied the situation.

Croix’s body was on the floor face up,  with a deep disgusting slash against her throat, with one hand lifelessly attempting to cover the wound.  _ “She must have been trying to stop the bleeding.”  _ Diana thought darkly. Croix had died with such a shocked expression, she must have been caught off guard.

On further notice, Diana had noticed Croix’s other hand laying against the ground in a tight fist, clutching something.

With hesitance diana leaned down and attempted to open the fist, but much to her dismay, the fist refused to open due to being stuck in rigor mortis.

Diana turned to look at each of the professors standing behind her, before closing her eyes tightly and forcefully pulling open croix’s hand with a loud gut-wrenching crack. She felt goosebumps all over her body as it shook slightly.

The contents of Croix's hand contained many strands of brown hair.

Diana spoke as she sat up. “This belongs to the murderer, it needs to be dna tested.Have the authority's been called yet?”

Professor finnelan sighed.”We called them when Chariot barged into the headmistresses office like a lunatic, they can't come until morning.”

“So, we're just supposed to leave her here until day break?” The head mistress asked.

“I suppose so.. But i have a question, why is akko here?” as diana spoke, they all turned and looked towards the brunette trying to console a sobbing Chariot.  

\---

_ July 8, 2016. 3:42 am _

“Okay… Well in all honesty I was gonna try to sneak into the kitchen, it's late and I was hungry. How could i sleep on an empty stomach?” Akko had a guilty expression written all over her face. “Then I heard all of the commotion from the professors and chariot, I had to see what was going on, But I didn't suspect anything like this was happening.”

Her story seemed believable enough, The young witch had gotten in trouble for doing this multiple times already.

Professor finnelan pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. “Head back to your room, Miss kagari. And do not speak a word of this to anyone.”  

“My lips are sealed.” The brunette replied.

By the time the magical authority's had arrived the evidence had disappeared.

And Croix's body had been buried two days later, it was a closed casket service.

\---

“Did you like Croix meridies, Diana?” The therapist asked.

The solum woman shook her head. “Not particularly, if anything i disliked her. She had hurt Akko in more ways than one, and had put the lives of everyone I knew in danger, but her death did cause me pain at the time.”

“Hmmm.. I see.” The therapist stared at his notepad and wrote down something that Diana couldn’t identify. “What happened after the first death occurred?”

“The authorities couldn't track down the killer, and without the lack of evidence they ruled croix’s death as a suicide. Even though there wasn't any sort of weapon or possible way for her to have slit her own neck.” Diana had started to absentmindedly roll and unroll her sleeve as she spoke. “In all honesty those lazy bastard's knew it was murder. Croix was not very well liked in the witch community after the whole noir missile crisis, so they just dropped the case after the funeral.”

“That's the reason why you chose to become a detective, correct?”

The blonde woman nodded, as she unrolled her sleeve one last time. “Yes, one of them. I couldn't stand seeing the innocent not get their justice, i made a promise to myself.”

“What sort of promise, Diana?”

“I would change things, i would be a legitimate detective, and change things for the better.”

\---

_ July 15th, 2016. _

The blonde witch was suddenly shaken out of her sleep. The same recurring dream had been plaguing her for days, she would be walking down the hallway of a nice house, it wasn't a familiar one, but in the dream it was her’s. She would be looking for akko and practically screaming her name out in hopes to find her, but she never could. Because right before she would, a blank figure would grab her and slice her neck from behind.

It would always jolt her out of her sleep, and she never even got to see the blank figures face.

Diana sat up groggily and immediately noticed two things: A sleeping akko that was draped across her, and the bedside clock that read  **_4:37 am._ ** She would usually wake up in another twenty minutes or so, but this time the dream had really gotten to her, there was no point in trying to go back to bed.

The blonde witch got out of bed, but not before adjusting the covers over the sleepy girl still resting in it.

Akko had been spending most night’s sleeping in Diana's room ever since the whole… Croix situation. In actuality both of the girl's were far too frightened to sleep alone considering the fact that there could have still possibly been a murderer on school grounds.

The smell of coffee beans roasting filled the small kitchenette with the smell of hazelnut. Diana was never one for coffee, the drink disgusted her if anything. She truthfully preferred tea, Akko’s japanese plum tea. But her roommates enjoyed the disgusting bitter bean water, so she made it for them each morning with a small smile on her face.

“Girls, wake up, i brewed some coffee for the both of you.” Diana called towards the two beds, but she was met with silence.

That was usual, but she called once more.

And received no answer once again.

The blonde walked towards the two beds, but as she finally made it there she had stepped in something cold, wet, and unpleasantly sticky. She turned the bedside lamp on and her heart fell at the sight before her.

Blood, she had stepped in blood.

Barbara had still been In bed, the covers hastily thrown off of her. While hannah laid on the floor, seemingly she had fallen off of barbaras mattress. Both had been covered in the crimson liquid, with multiple stab wounds in their bodies.

Diana screamed.

\---

“That was one of the most traumatizing moments of my life, sometimes late at night I can't sleep, their eyes haunt me.. They were so shocked and empty, so  _ lifeless. _ My best friends were murdered in cold blood, while I slept less than fifteen feet away.” Diana spoke with a small humorless smile on her lips. “After that the police still did nothing, they said it was a murder and had questioned Atsuko and I. But couldn't link us to anything, I was disgusted, my roommates were killed and they had the gall to accuse me of it.”

Diana sighed. “The lock outside had been tampered with using magic so they ruled it off as a break in, school was shut down for a week to investigate. I took it into my hands to catch the killer, Akko had insisted on helping me. But in that week seven more witches were killed.”

“Why did Miss kagari help you if she was the killer?” The therapist had questioned.

“To this day I still wonder that. She helped in tracking her own self down, and she was so oblivious to it. Yet she was the one who made us realize it was a student committing the crimes, she hadn't been herself in that week, she was cold and analytical, she had become so obsessed with cracking the case and catching the killer. She had even given us the description that got her caught.”

\---

_ July 21st, 2016. 8:22 pm _

Akko had pulled out a small notebook and began flipping through the pages as she spoke. “Well it can't be someone from the outside, only witches can use the leyline. Based so far off what we know of the killings they were done while the victims weren't suspecting it, it was either in the dark or while the victims were asleep, so the culprit must be someone small, incapable of much physical strength, so they needed easy and quick kills. So based off of the evidence at hand, I think i have a clear description of the killer.”

“What's your description?” Chariot had asked. 

Diana could tell most of the people in the room had not expected the brunette to actually be the one to come up with a description first, she had been officially recognized Diana's partner and had began taking the case seriously. Akko had been quiet, she would visit the scenes of the crimes, look over the bodies for a few moment's, write down some things, then she would leave.

It had appeared she had been trying to come up with a description this whole time.

Diana was proud of her.

“Basically, it's a student.” Akko had started off, and the room was filled with shocked silence. “Based on the murders i can tell she's short, not too short, but I'd estimate somewhere around five-three to five-four Based off of the hair sample found clutched in Croix’s hand, She has light brown hair, most likely long enough to reach the middle of her back.”

“Miss kagari.. How do you know about the hair? That piece of evidence was reported as missing, and you had been sitting by Miss DuNord when we had discovered it?” The headmistress had questioned.

Akko paused momentarily, she remained unresponsive as she looked over her notes once more, her brow furrowed deep in concentration.

“Miss kagari, Headmistress holbrooke asked you a question.” One of the professors in the room had asked, impatience lingered on her voice.

Akko sighed in frustration as she shunk deeper into her chair, holding the notebook closer to her face. “I know, I have ears.”

The room was silent.

Akko sat up, and straightened out her posture. “Diana had mentioned it to me.”

Diana turned her gaze towards her shoes, She had mentioned the hair to akko, but not the color or length. A bad feeling was starting to creep up on her neck, Diana had chosen to remain quiet.

Chariot had leaned over akko’s shoulder, peering down at her notes “Is there… Anything else? Like a motive or a name, do you know who did this, akko?”

The brunette suddenly closed her notebook and proceeded to slam it on the table. “I don't have a name quite yet, but I think I  understand her motives.” She cleared her throat before continuing. “She is an angry girl. A girl who is frustrated about school, or perhaps more frustrated towards herself. According to Diana, the spell that was cast to unlock the door to her room was a very flimsy thing, obviously cast by a witch who still had a rough grip on magic.”

“So.. she's doing this because she's a bad witch?” Chariot furrowed her brows. Diana truly felt sorry for the woman, she looked as if she hasn't had an hour of sleep since Croix died, she had lost her one true love and the monster who did it still hasn't been caught yet, poor woman. “What do the victims have to do with that, Why… Why did she kill Croix?”

“Well, if I were to put myself in her shoes, I would do it to get revenge in some way, against those who have.. Wronged me or perhaps mocked me. Or maybe it’s because she's not in her right mind, who knows. But it's very obvious she's unstable. And she's tricky. She's somehow managed to be near every crime scene to allow herself the ability to get rid of the evidence. She's right under our nose, somewhere close to us, but  _ just  _ enough out of sight to taunt us.” The brunette had sucked in a much needed breath of air into her lungs, that was a  _ lot _ of talking. “Essentially, she's playing with us.”

Everyone in the room had taken a few minutes to fully take in what akko had said, it wasn't that no one believed her, the problem was everyone believed her too much.

Headmistress holbrooke cleared her throat loudly, alerting the attention is every witch in the room. “Well thank you, Miss kagari. I think you've helped us more than the police have, at this point you've given us our best lead. This meeting is adjourned.”

As everyone cleared out of the room, Diana had stood exactly where she was throughout the whole meeting, against the back wall, not choosing to follow Akko out.  “Headmistress. Chariot. May I speak with the two of you for a moment.”

\---

_ July 23rd, 2016. 2:02 am _

The red haired witch, and former stage performer, Chariot dunord. had been staring at an old photograph of her and Croix when they were just teenagers. They were so happy, so young and full of joy, and hope for their futures.

They were idiots,

Two idiot's in love.

It truly hurt chariots heart, thinking back on all the time they missed out on being together, and all the bitterness between them.

They were such fools, they could have been happy together, and they almost were.

Once again Chariot had the world in her hands, only for it to slip between her fingertips like the dust of the Claiomh Solais.

But someone robbed her of her happiness.

And now she knew this ten year old hole in her heart would never be filled.

She sighed heavily as she set the photograph down onto her desk. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to try and kill me, Akko?”

The girl stepped out of the shadows, holding a small switchblade down by her side. “Ahahah.. You knew I was here the whole time didn't you?”

Chariot nodded, A small sad smile curled onto her lips. “Would you like some tea? I just made some, it's not as good as yours though.”

“I'll pass, thanks though!” As soon as akko had finished speaking, she lunged towards her mentor, blade in hand and ready to strike. Chariot had no trouble avoiding the first attack, but she wasn’t quick enough to avoid a second attack, allowling akko to deliver a deep slash onto her shoulder, Chariot groaned in pain. She spun around quickly allowing herself to get a tight grip on the shorter girl's wrist, and twisting. “Why, Akko?” The red haired witch spoke, her voice a soft and brittle thing, it was filled with so much betrayal.

The brunette witch remained silent. Still she attempted to fight back against her professor, but her strength couldn't possibly come close to matching Chariots own, even despite the fact Chariot was holding back.

“Now!” A shout from an unknown male voice sounded out through the room. Akko turned her head just in time to see around five hidden agents come out of their hiding places, all running towards Her and Chariot. The brunette brought her teeth down hard on the hand gripping her wrist, Causing the red haired witch to let out a small shriek of pain, but mostly surprise, and pull her wounded hand away, letting akko go.

The first agent could barely lay a hand on the small witch before having his jugular slashed by a small switchblade. The man fell to the ground gripping his neck as a pool of blood started building on the hard floor.

But despite her small victory, the brunette witch was tackled to the floor by four of the other agents. She could have fought back, she could have slashed or attempted to run. But she just smiled as she allowed the men to push her to the ground.

“Atsuko kagari, you have the right to remain silent. You are hereby placed under arrest by The federation of magic for the murder of nine witches and ..one officer. You will be taken in for questioning, before being thrown in jail, where you will stay and rot.” One of the officers had spoken to akko while another placed handcuffs onto the murderous witch. “Will I get to ride in the back of a police car? Or do you guys ride around on uh, police brooms? Hahah, that's kinda funny to think about, four big guys riding around on small brooms?” The young witch had started to ramble on about what modes of transportation the officers used, a large smile ever present on her face.

The girl was acting as if she weren't being sent to prison and this was just a pleasant conversation between friends.

It hurt Diana's heart.

The young cavendish had been waiting by the door of the room, she had witnessed the whole scene. She loved proving herself right most times, but just this once she wished she wasn't.

As the agents were escorting akko out of the room she stopped for a moment. “Good job, Diana! We caught the killer, isn't that great?” One of the agent's roughly pulled the girl along, not wanting to waste anymore time here.

Diana and Chariot had watched as they pulled the girl away.

There was a bitter sense of relief in the air.

The murderer was finally gone and no more blood would be shed.

But that doesn't mean either witch still wouldn't shed many many tears over akko’s betrayal.

\---

“She said,  _ we.  _ caught the killer. and in all honesty, she was right. We wouldn’t have caught the culprit had it not been for akko’s description, erm.. Confession.” Diana stumbled over her words, there was a reason she had tried to push everything down, a reason to try and forget. But she never could forget that tortuous week, or that night awful night. “To this day her words and behavior still confuse me.”

“I cannot fully explain to you her motives, even I've tried discussing this with her numerous times in these past few years, and she still refuses to cooperate, or even acknowledge me as her therapist, she just keeps calling me a ‘Curious little man.’ Which is.. Odd.” The middle aged man adjusts his glasses. “But, I fully think that having her help you on this case will be beneficial for all parties involved. Perhaps you could get your closure, and the rest of us could get our answers.”

Diana had sat silently for an undisclosed amount of minute's thinking over what she had just told her therapist, she doesn't think she's ever fully explained to any other living human, besides those who were there and had lived through it, of what went on in july of 2016 At luna nova, and now she knows why.

She wants to throw up, or cry, maybe both simultaneously.

“Thank you for seeing me this week, Doctor. I'll be back again next week.” Diana had not waited for the man to reply before she grabbed her coat and had practically ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading chapter 2! 
> 
> Here's a thing about this: 
> 
> Akko and Diana have the same therapist, (who I can't think of a name for lol) But he just visits akko at the prison, she doesn't talk much about her problems she mainly just insults him or tries to psychoanalyze him back, He thinks he's really getting somewhere with her (He's not lmao) She thinks he's just wasting both of their time. 
> 
> Sorry if this story is confusing so far, that's part of the mystery! I promise it will get better :)
> 
> Also my tumbr! http://britt-sama.tumblr.com You can find me here I usually post update's about my writing n other stuff that I think is neat!


	3. In the birds cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana visits Akko once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Late chapter update I KNOW I SUCK but it's here!!! And big shout out to my friend Yamu-No-Bakura for proof-reading/Editing the H*ck out of this chapter love u loser please check her out she also writes and has a tumblr n stuffs https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_no_bakura/profile

Diana sat down on the floor in front of the glass panelling separating her and Akko. She usually would have detested sitting on the ground, but due to there being no chairs present, she chose the floor. It didn't look  _ too _ filthy, anyway. In fact, the whole psych ward was impeccably clean.

Diana also noticed that the brunette’s cell was much more well-furnished than the last time she'd seen it. There were many books—  actually, now that Diana had gotten a closer look, she noticed that they were childrens’ coloring books, complete with a box of crayons. And a copy of  _ Psychology of Emotion,  _ which Diana thought was interesting. There was also a bed in the corner of the cell. It was a twin-sized bed with a rather comfortable-looking blanket and two pillows on top of it. Needless to say, that was quite surprising for a cell.

“Good morning, Atsuko.”

The brunette, who was still been bound in a tight, white straitjacket, clicked her tongue. “I don't like it when you call me ‘Atsuko.’ Please, if you could just call me ‘Akko,’ I'd appreciate it.” The bound girl blew an errant strand of hair out of her eyes.

Truth be told, Diana didn't feel that this... version of Akko deserved to be called by that name.

That girl was the person Diana had loved.

And as far as she knew, that girl was also dead, and had died along with those nine witches.

Not this girl in a cell.

But to appease the insane woman, and hopefully gain enough of her trust to receive accurate information on the case, she complied.

“Yes, of course. My apologies, Akko. Would you kindly look at these case files? I'd appreciate your input.” The blonde detective held one of the pages of the folder against the glass paneling so that Akko could see it.

“There's no need for that; just slide them over.” Akko motioned her head towards the right: a small slide-away screen in the paneling (which could only be opened from the outside, of course) was embedded in the glass.

Diana was obviously confused on how she would be able to read it, let alone pick the files up without the use of her hands. But nonetheless, she placed the files in the opening and slid them over to Akko’s side, letting them  _ plop _ to the floor.

Akko stood up slowly, wriggling around for a few awkward moments before she was free of her straitjacket. After inspecting and stretching the tense muscles in her arms, Akko scratched her face, like it had been itchy for quite some time, before picking up the files and beginning to look over them.

“How did you...?” Diana started to question, but her voice trailed off.

“You shouldn't worry yourself over such trivial things when you’re sitting on top of such an interesting case, cutie pie.” She casually skimmed through the pages as if she were reading a colorful comic book or an interesting story, and not the most current, important, and confidential case file in all of the Federation of Magic—  that Akko shouldn't even have her hands on right now.

The detective cleared her throat before speaking. “I would... prefer if we kept things professional… Akko. So please refrain from any of that.”

“Ah,” The brunette turned her solemn, unblinking gaze from the pages towards Diana. “My apologies, Detective Cavendish.” She continued to read out the case files. “So, the first victim was a third-year student who was found strangled in the dorm she shared with her two roommates. Blah, blah, blah... ” Akko continued mumbling over the words she read out loud, obviously not really interested in the documents. All of a sudden, her eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Is that a key in her mouth?”

Akko pressed the file against the glass for Diana to see the disturbing photograph of the victim’s open mouth with a silver key in the back of her throat. Diana grimaced at the photo. It had been disturbing enough seeing it in person when she went to investigate the crime scene, but something about seeing it in Polaroid form just made her uneasy. “Yes… We recently found out it's from some sleazy motel near the town. I'm going to investigate today.” Diana explained.

“That's very interesting, Detective Cavendish...” Akko continued looking over the files.

A pit formed in Diana’s stomach in response to her harsh tone. It was so insincere, so different than the manner of speech she was used to hearing from Akko—  but then again, Akko was dead. “Just call me Diana.” She requested softly, internally begging her voice not to break.

“I made you upset, didn't I? Haha, I can't read it on your face. But despite how well you think you can hide it, your voice gave away your true emotions.” The brunette turned the documents upside down and continued to read along the next page, her eyes narrowing as she read along the upside down page. “I can act like the girl you knew a long time ago if you would like me too, Diana. But a girl I knew a long time ago is also absent; it's a shame and quite unfair...”

Diana arched an eyebrow. “I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?”

Akko looked away from the case files once again before casting a skeptical gaze towards Diana. “You obviously think I'm not the same girl from our teenage years, and you are right. No sane twenty-six-year-old retains their teenage personality.”

_ “Sane—  _ _ No sane person would commit multiple murders without reason!"  _ Diana thought, her irritation quickly beginning to grow.

“Where we both acknowledge my changes, we've yet to discuss yours. So tell me, Diana. When did your soul die?” Akko asked

What did she mean by that?  _ When did your soul die?  _ Diana was sure that she must be playing some sort of mind game here, but what for? “Like I said before, let's just keep things professional—”

 

“Quid pro quo.” Akko cut her off. 

 

“Excuse me?” Diana questioned, obviously confused.

“A favor or advantage granted or expected in return for something— or at least, that's the definition of it. So answer my questions, and I will answer yours; and help you out with solving this case. Quid pro quo. Plain and simple, Diana.” Akko knocked her knuckle against the case files.

_ Of course she wouldn't just help out like a normal person; she wants something in return.  _ Diana thought.  _ She wants to pick my brain. Oh, Akko, what happened to you? _

Diana sighed. “Fine. But please reword your question; I'm not too sure of what you mean.” 

_ “ _ The Diana Cavendish i knew was very confident in herself. She never had to hold herself higher than she already was. So tell me, why are you faking that? And be honest. I'll know if you're lying!” Akko exclaimed.

Diana sighed. She figured that if she wanted to get anywhere with this case, or Akko for that matter, she should just comply. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe she could finally confront the source of her problems, just like her therapist suggested. Maybe this could be the start? It’s only been a nine-year downhill spiral, after all…

“When you did what you did…” Diana’s words dribbled off of her lips slowly like molasses, “I tried to let myself heal after that, but I never could, I suppose. So I just pretend like I have.”

“Ah, so—”  Akko had started speaking before Diana cut her off.

“My turn. Why did you do it.” Diana spoke, her voice deadpan and serious, leaving absolutely no room to be stopped. Akko remained quiet, her lips pursed together tightly, her words stuck inside her throat as if she had swallowed hot glue.

“Quid pro quo: a favor or advantage granted or expected in return for something. That is what you said.” Diana protested Akko’s silence, using her own words against her.  _ How sad. _

“Yeah, you're right. I did say that, so what's your point?” Akko replied, her brows creased in confusion.

“W-What’s my  _ point?!” _ Diana asked incredulously. How could someone be so dense—  _ no,  _ so  _ infuriating!  _ The detective clenched her fists so tightly that she could feel the sting of manicured nails  _ digging _ painfully into her palms, nearly drawing blood.

“I told you about myself, now you’re supposed to tell me about you, plain and simple!” Diana rubbed the tips of her fingers against her temples, trying to calm herself as her anger expanded like a balloon about to burst.

Akko threw her head back, a loud, obnoxious laugh erupting from her throat as her shoulders shook almost violently. Diana spoke suddenly in the middle of Akko’s laughing fit. “You're s-so—  _ insufferable!  _ I belittle myself to you in exchange for information, and you have the gall to  _ laugh _ at me when I want the same decency in return.”

Akko calmed herself in the middle of Diana's outburst, a wide Cheshire-cat-like smile spread across her lips. “I forgot how cute you get when you're mad.” She stated simply.

Diana inhaled a long, drawn-in breath. Her chest felt uncomfortably tight against her buttoned-up suit jacket, cold fury visibly washing over her form. “It was a mistake coming here.” She stood up suddenly, and without even saying a goodbye, she turned heel and started walking away, down the long, drawn-out hallway.

Akko rapped her knuckles against the glass paneling. Diana hated herself for it, but despite her best efforts, she caved in and turned back around just in time to notice Akko smirking, waving the detective’s case files in her hand.

Diana huffed, marching back angrily. She opened the small slide-away screen and reached in to grab the files that Akko was holding out, but as soon as she did, Akko wrapped her fingers around Diana's sleeve and roughly pulled her arm nearly all the way inside.

Diana let out a small, frightened yelp at the sudden forcefulness and attempted to free her arm by pushing with her free hand against the wall, but Akko’s strength outmatched her own. Diana prided herself on staying in shape and working out regularly, but this display of strength was surprising for someone who had spent nine years in a small room with very little space to exercise or even walk around— and based off of her frail figure and lanky limbs, she doubted that she did. Akko’s strength was almost inhuman, Diana thought.

And it left her frozen in terror, allowing Akko to uncomfortably hold her in place.

“The key, Diana. What does it mean? what does it symbolize—  _ think!” _ Akko demanded, her face uncomfortably close to Diana’s despite the glass between them.

“I-I don't know! Maybe the murderer wants us to track them down because they want to be caught, kind of like what you did?” Diana replied, while still trying to free her arm from Akko’s grip.

Akko huffed as she tugged on Diana’s sleeve once more. “No! You're so close to figuring out how you're going to catch the person you're looking for,  _ so close.  _ Diana, what Is a key used for?” Akko looked straight into Diana's eyes for a brief moment before Diana  _ forced _ herself to turn away. Akko’s eyes were usually so hollow as of late, but now they were filled with such _frustration_  and actual emotion. Diana couldn't stand to look at her when she looked… The way she used to.

Like a person.

“They unlock things!” Diana screamed.

Trembling, She shut her eyes tightly as she attempted to force her tears not to fall. She liked it better when she just had the memory of Akko touching her—  the real thing was too much; her  _ eyes _ were too much. Diana’s breath hitched as she swallowed back a sob.

Akko finally let go of Diana’s sleeve, freeing her captive arm as the case files fell to the detective’s feet.

“Cage an eagle and it will peck at the wires; unlock the cage and it will fly free. Freedom. The key symbolizes freedom.” Akko turned around to face the back wall of the cell. “Diana. If you solve this case, I promise that you will get all the answers you’re looking for.”

Diana bent down to pick up the papers scattered across the floor, the paper clip that had been holding them together had gone missing in all the chaos. She didn't care; she just wanted to get out of there already, so she bundled the sheets together in her arms (they were not in order whatsoever) and walked down the hallway, finally making her way out the door. This time, she did not look back.

Akko held a single bent paper clip up to the light. “Fly away, little bird. Fly far away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading!!! As always comments and kudos are much appreciated!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know the way I portray Akko in this is OOC kinda but I have a reason for this trust me!!


	4. Pretty kitty dirty vagabond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a meeting. 
> 
> Or also known as the one where Diana and Akko feel bad for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought you would never see this one updated. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZdBono3HqOE

Diana's chest felt unbearably tight as she made her way out of the prison, clutching the loose papers of the case file in her hands. " _That damned girl…"_ She needed to leave the area as soon as possible. She still had more work to be done today, but she needed to clear her mind and steady her nerves. After fumbling around with her keys for a moment she finally managed to unlock her cars door.

She leaned back against the driver's seat and haphazardly tossed the case files in the backseat behind her–poor etiquette and _very_ unprofessional, but it's not like they don't have copies of the damned thing.

Reaching inside of her jacket, she pulls out a packet of cigarettes

It shames her to think of what her mother would say if she saw her now; A bitter woman with an addiction to nicotine. She felt truly disgusted with herself. This was never meant to be part of her daily routine, it started off with sharing an occasional cigarette with Andrew over small talk. But one smoke started leading to another; and her stress levels kept on rising she had found herself lighting up more and more as time went on. So as the bitter burn of her cigarette warms her throat; She feels peace–if only for a moment.

And then her peace is quickly replaced by a deep self hatred she simply cannot get rid of.

Everyday she feels the weight of regret and failure grow heavier and heavier on her back. She sees Hannah and Barbara every time she closes her eyes. And it absolutely kills her to think of all the deaths she could have prevented had she not been such a foolish school girl in love.

And Akko; who was her biggest regret.

Did she regret loving her? Yes of course any _sane_ person would, she was–still is a monster.

Did she still love her? Abso– _fucking_ –lutely. And she despises herself everyday for it, mainly because she cannot fathom why she still cares for the woman.

Maybe she'll never understand, and that is what really worries her.

She tosses her finished cigarette out the window and starts the engine.

Break time is over she has work to get done.

—

Waking up slowly Akko rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wiped dried spit from her chin. Man she loved naps, just the thought of wasting most of her day sleeping was nice. She had fallen asleep not long after Diana had left, or rather; Detective Cavendish. _Oh how pretentious._ Gazing up at the clock in the corner of her cell, Akko realized that anytime now her therapist was supposed to pay her a nice little visit, and talk about the same things they've been discussing for nine years– _Why did you kill your friend's and teachers? How is your mental health?_ And last but not her least favorite topic: _Diana._

But she'll just need to reschedule this meeting for another day.

Sitting up from her bed she walked over to the clunky

little sink in her cell and splashed some water onto her face. The cheap pipes and the cold weather creeping ever so slowly into late-october effortlessly made the water _freezing,_ with no hope of being warm for a few months. Akko nearly yelped as the cold water trickled down the collar of her shirt, much to her annoyance. "How do those people in those face soap commercials not completely drench themselves? They like– splash water all over their face, and it doesn't make a mess! totally unrealistic, don't you agree?" She asked the mirror.

She did not get any sort of response, what a pity.

Talking to herself had become a habit of hers a while back. I mean... it's not like she had anyone else to talk to. She stares up at the mirror bolted to the wall above her sink and her lips tighten. Her reflection does nothing but remind her of how much she's changed, how _old_ she's gotten.

And it makes a heavy weight sit on her chest, causing her shoulders to slump from the nonexistent weight.

Nine years down the drain.

She looked down at the sinks drain. "Ha that's funny– get it? Drain!"

She sighed.

" _That's not funny."_ _She_ thought.

Whatever.

But to think that when she was a teenager she had such high hopes, she was gonna be a stage performer like Chariot ; Her hero.

Nine years of her life just… Wasted in a room. She was only four years away from being thirty, and the thought of another birthday passing next June just added onto the pile of misery forming over her head.

She dried her face off using her shirt, momentarily exposing her abdomen and near protruding ribs. Taking a deeper look into the mirror She noticed her eyes were sunken in; with very noticeable dark circles. It only reminded her of how little sleep she got the last few nights–and how groggy and disgustingly tired she was; Thanks insomnia!

The image of herself in the mirror smiled at her, it was a _wicked_ looking thing; the corners of her lips were turned upwards into a sickening snarl, making her stomach twist. "What do _you_ want?" She gripped the edge of the sink, her knuckles turning white.

" _You look sad. What's bothering you, kitten? Is someone depressed again?"_ The reflection replied, mock sadness evident in its voice.

Akko huffed, refusing to take her eyes off of the sinks drain and meet her own gaze in the mirror. "What _isn't_ bothering me." She stated. "Just go away."

Her reflection clicked it's tongue in annoyance. " _You were the one who wanted to talk to me, Kitten."_ she crossed her arms, body language not even trying to mirror Akkos.

Despite being– You know, a mirror.

"Not anymore, i can't stand it when you're being conditioning." Akko stood up, looking her own reflection dead in the eyes. "Especially when it's your fault that my life is ruined."

" _The word you're looking for is condescending–And also blaming me for your mistakes again, don't you ever get tired of this? You're like a broken record, honestly, it's sad. I almost feel bad for you… almost."_

"You're a monster." Akko spat at her reflection, dull red eyes now meeting the reflections bright red eyes.

" _But i'm you."_ Her reflection replied, smugly.

Akko smiled, a dry chuckle escaping her lips. She was losing an argument with herself, isn't that just sad? And She really couldn't disagree with the mirror;

She was a monster.

And with a sudden deep breath, She braced herself; before slamming her head into the mirror in front of her, shattering her reflection and effectively knocking herself out.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hey? long time no see! sorry i haven’t updated this in like almost a year life gets pretty hectic and busy 
> 
> and when you lose all motivation and develop horrible writers block u kinda gotta take a personal hiatus 
> 
> this chapter has been finished since august 2018 but i felt it was too short (Which it is) compared to the other 3 so this is just a short chapter to get the ball rolling because i’ve sat down to rewrite this chapter about 17 time’s but every time i felt as if i was jumping the gun a little bit 
> 
> so here’s this set up chapter to keep you all entertained until i can start the good stuff 
> 
> AND ALSO PLEASE DON’T THINK I ABANDONED MY STORY I LOVED WRITING THIS AND I STILL DO AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL IT’S DONE 
> 
> So stay tuned this story is going to be around 12 Chapters :) 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for this story you can leave a comment here or just msg me on tumblr! 
> 
> http://britt-sama.tumblr.com/


	5. Don't turn around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko are forced to raise a fake baby for a week in order to earn an A+ for health class. But what will happen when Akko accidentally LOSES the baby doll? (Hilarity ensues.) 
> 
> (I mean none of this happens, this takes place right after the last chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HOW ARE YOU? I MISSED YOU.

The rundown exterior of the seedy motel made Diana’s stomach do a backflip. Just the idea of someone driving up to their own room made her question the sort of people who would stay at this type of,  _ ahem, _ establishment. 

The near broken neon sign read  _ “the tuck-inn.” _

Oh how quaint.

The clattering of wind chimes made a rather unpleasant sound as Diana opened the door leading to the front desk, it was cluttered with newspaper clippings and old cups of coffee which had gone stale  _ far _ too long ago. “Hello?” Diana exclaimed, her words reaching no one. “My name is Diana cavendish.” She drummed her fingers over the cracked wood of the front desk. “I’m a detective with the federation of magic–“ And just before she could finish her sentence, A short man with a rather off putting energy appeared from a room behind the desk. “Yes– Yes, I heard you.” He gave her a quizzical look. “What do _ you _ want now?”

She was taken back for a moment, had they met before? Regardless of the strange deja-vu She had just experienced. She pulled out her agent Identification card. “I’m currently in the middle of an investigation and was wondering if you could tell me which room this key belongs to, and who rented it.” She slid the key, which was now placed in a small zip locked bag across the counter.

The man eyed it suspiciously, and then gave Diana another look.

She felt like she needed to shower.

“You mean… You don’t know which room this key belongs to?” He spoke slowly, as if he were talking to a child. Diana’s patience was beginning to wear thin, there was nothing exactly  _ off putting  _ about this guy, but everything about this place just rubbed her the wrong way. “ _ No,  _ I do  _ not, _ which is why I kindly asked.”

The man just sighed and sat back in his chair. “She gave a fake name:  _ Jane Doe _ . But we get a lot of those here anyway–But they prepaid it for five months…They haven’t stopped by in a while.”

“Could you give me a description of this person?" Diana asked. 

“It slips my mind, i really don’t pay attention to the weirdos who rent rooms here.” He replied, rubbing two fingers together.

Diana sighed, reaching into her wallet she pulled out a crisp $20 bill and slid it across the counter. “Are you  _ sure _ you don’t remember  _ any _ details?”

The man slipped the money into his pocket. “She had this glazed over look in their eyes, like she was on somethin’ but that’s all i got, guest privacy is kinda what we’re known for.”

She nodded her head.  _ “ _ Thank You.” She quickly said before making her way towards the room outside.

She placed an ear against the door, listening for movement inside the room. Not hearing anything she slid the key into the lock and turned slowly waiting for the click.

She pulled her wand out of her jacket and held it outwards. She counted to three inside her head before letting out a deep breath.

she forcefully pushed open the door. “Don’t move!”

 

———————————

 

Akko groaned as she opened her eyes, the bright fluorescent lights blinded her sight briefly– But she eventually took in her surroundings; A simple white room which seemed to resemble that of a hospital. Why was she here again? 

She attempted to sit up; only to find that she was handcuffed by only one hand, the bed she laid in was bolted to the floor.

Did they really feel that would stop her?

Gosh these people were lazy! it’s like they’re practically  _ begging _ for an escape attempt.

A sudden memory flashed into her mind, although fuzzy and intangible, but; she did manage to remember the excruciating pain of glass breaking skin.

Lifting her free hand up she touched her forehead, even though there were some bandages covering it—She knew the wounds underneath were now nonexistent due to the tingly sensation healing magic left on the skin.

She shifted her gaze around the room searching for what she came for; a window-or rather; an  _ escape route.  _ After seeing her target in the very center of the medical bay, she smirked. Oh man, did she miss sunlight. But she knew she’d be seeing—and  _ feeling _ it again very soon.

Reaching into the front pocket of her shirt she pulled out a slightly bent paper clip. She would have to thank Diana for this small blessing later.

She placed the clip between her teeth and began bending it into a straight line, using her back teeth for slightly tougher, more intricate bends. After a few moments and trace amounts  of concentration; She had made a makeshift lock pick. Doing this with her left hand had made the task significantly more difficult but not impossible.

Inserting the clip into the keyhole of the handcuffs, she fumbled around momentarily before feeling the satisfying  _ click  _ of the lock opening.

Rubbing her sore wrist, she sighed.  “They should have done the straitjacket again, that would have made this  _ slightly  _ more difficult.”

_ “Maybe they want you to escape, maybe they think you suck and  _ want  _ you out of here because they hate you.”  _ The back corner of her mind whispered, tauntingly.

“Ha—ha, you’re so funny, and mature,” Akko replied as she sat up. Her bare feet making contact with the cold tiled floor. She pulled and stretched her stiff arms. “I just think it’s incompetence.” She mumbled back in slight annoyance.

_ “Maybe.”  _ Replied the voice crowding her thoughts.

Sometimes her brain felt too tiny to be hoarding all these voices, it gave her a headache.

Walking over to the window, she took a peek downwards; a near three–story fall, and that’s even if she knew how to get through barred windows.

Akko grimaced.

Well, looks like no leaps of faith for her today. She liked her legs not broken—Thank you very much!

Gazing towards the door leading out of the medical bay she took in a deep breath and counted to three in her head.

“This is going to be interesting.”

 

——————————— 

 

“Don’t move!” Diana shouted, wand pointed out and ready to cast murowa. Her shout fell onto deaf ears—well no ears at all  _ actually.  _ The room was empty, and suspiciously enough; immaculately clean. 

She doubted this place had maid service, so whoever was staying here must have cleaned up themselves, she had never thought a serial witch killer would care for hygiene, it struck her as odd. Placing her wand back inside of her jackets holster, she began studying the room.

The room smelled faintly of smoke and cheap cleaning products, hint-ably one with a lemon–scent.

She hummed.

The bed was neatly made, and rather comfortable looking too.

She took a seat at the edge of the bed, her legs all of a sudden seemed very heavy.

Her consciousness seemed to be  ebbing away. And her mind became frantic and her thought’s raged.  _ “Why can't i move?”  _ Just as her eyes grew heavy, she felt sick at how easily she was subdued by whatever caused this sudden fatigue.  She must have fallen into a trap set by the killer. A sleeping powder mixed in with the cleaning product perhaps? She couldn’t recall a spell like this.  _ “Fight it, Diana. Stand up and use your legs!” _ Her mind begged her body with a silent scream.

_ “Why fight it? Just take a little nap.”  _ An unfamiliar voice whispered into her ears, suddenly struck with terror; she froze, to scared to turn around in fear of becoming face-to-face with who she assumed was the killer.

“I-I..” She barely had managed to stutter out before an ice cold hand clasped itself over her mouth. The bed dipped behind her from the weight of someone sitting down.

_ “Dear Beatrix, I’m going to die.”  _ Diana reflected.

Would death be welcoming and warm? Would it embrace her like she had always hoped?

“Are you scared?” The voice was like velvet; and just as soft. She felt the warm breath caress her ear, sending a chill down her spine. “Do i make you  _ nervous? _ ” The woman let out a deep sardonic laugh.

Diana pondered for a moment, having accepted her fate, she might as well answer truthfully, what reason was there to tell a lie in her last moment?

She nodded up and down. Her heart beating a mile a minute.

“I’m sorry, Kitten.” The hand covering her mouth moved to caress her jaw.  _ “ _ That wasn’t my intent; well most of it anyway. I just want you to take a little nap okay?”

“...For what reason?” Diana mumbled. The somnolent voice making it harder for her to resist the rest her body so desperately craved.

_ “Shhh...You’re just  _ awfully _ tired now aren’t you?” _ Another hand made contact with Diana’s body, laying upon her breasts, she felt humiliated-no, she felt  _ weak.  _ And that was worse than any torment she could possibly face. And before she could stop it; She was quickly pulled down onto the bed.

But just as she finally shut her eyes,

they flashed open; jolting her wide awake.

It took Diana a few minutes to settle back down, her mind was in a panic just as her body was. She felt b lood pounding in her ears. Her heart beating way to fast in her chest.

Diana gasped, She was no longer in a motel room with the fear of death nipping at her throat;  

Instead, she was on her couch.

Her hands shook and were met by an all too familiar tingling sensation, Her vision blurred at its corners as if she were looking through a mask.

She was having another panic attack it seemed. It’s been weeks since the last, she was disappointed in herself for being so weak.

Diana was a Cavendish. Which meant that She was honorable and honest, so she could admit to being flawed...In some aspects.

But weakness was not one of those flaws. At least not one she would ever admit to…

She felt smothered by her own clothing, everything was closing in around her despite living in such a spacious, empty house.

It was times like this she wished she still had roommates, or at least had not closed out everyone besides her therapist, or Andrew.

She needed to move around, she needed water.

She needed  _ anything. _

Quickly stumbling off the couch and into the kitchen, she turned the sinks faucet on and began drinking the running liquid as if had been ichor from the gods, and not warm tap water from the kitchen sink.

Excess water dripped down her chin and onto her shirt, only making the article of clothing that much more uncomfortable and suffocating, opting to throw it off she felt like a huge weight had departed from her as the white tank top hit against the floor, leaving her in only her brassiere.

Diana didn’t remember changing out of her suit, or getting home for that matter.

But what she did know is that encounter, whatever it was,  _ was _ real.

And that she needed to report on it as soon as possible.

Her body felt numb and cold, almost like she was on autopilot as she searched for her phone.

What was she going to tell the chief?  _ “Hey i found the culprit, BUT; I didn’t see their face, and they almost killed me, and i woke up on my couch.”  _ Diana could have screamed out of frustration, she mustn't be so careless in the future,

She brought one stiff hand up to her neck, She doesn't think she’d be as lucky next time.  
  
A sudden ringing alerted her, walking over to her couch she couldn’t spot the device but nevertheless still heard the ring. She dug her hand through the cushions for a few seconds before finding the damned thing, just as it’s stopped ringing too. 

_ Andrew 2 new messages 2:02 Pm _

_ Andrew 4 missed calls 3:31 Pm _

_ The Chief 12 missed calls 3:49 Pm - 2:25 Am _

A pit had fallen into Diana’s stomach, she really has been out all day hasn’t she?

But what on earth could be so important for all these missed calls?

Swallowing back the sudden worry, she pressed the call button.

It rang for a few seconds before the gruff voice of her boss answered, even though the other woman was significantly older than Diana was, Diana felt no shame in the hatred she felt towards that shrill crow of a witch.

_ “Cavendish, I have been trying to get a hold of you all day!”  _ The woman shrieked, but not necessarily in anger, Diana could hear the faint tint of...fear?

“Chief, I-” She began her attempt to explain, only to immediately be cut off by the other woman.

_ “I don’t care where you were, I don’t care what you did. We have got bigger issues on our hands.” _

Diana felt the immediate cold sense of dread crawl up her back, and wrap around her neck. “What’s the big issue?” She replied, attempting to mask the worry lacing into her voice.

There was a sigh on the other line.  _ “Atsuko kagari has escaped, we need you on the case. Be in early tomorrow. Goodnight, Agent Cavendish.”  _ And with that said the line went dead.

Diana stood there, her entire body going cold.The numb feeling in her hands returning. She let the phone drop out of a shaking hand, and back onto the couch.

“Of course she has,” Diana felt bile threaten to burn the back of her throat as she let out a dry-humorless laugh. “What else would i expect?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions - Kudos - Comments - Bookmarks. 
> 
> Always appreciated. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: http://britt-sama.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Also the reason akko kept calling diana "Dirty diana" was in refference to a song i was listening to while i wrote this lol. Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> If you would like to check out my tumblr i usually give updates and whatnot about my writing n junk :) http://britt-sama.tumblr.com


End file.
